Loveless No Longer
by d0rkgoddess
Summary: Cadet Strife is pondering his purpose when a certain general wanders into his life...what will come of it? g/c, implied A/Z, other future pairings possible...rated M for a reason
1. Wallowing fun

Disclaimer: Do not own, nor will I ever own, these characters...Gen is borrowed from CrimSanctum!

Wallowing was something Cloud was good at. After years of practice in his miserable hometown, he had perfected the art of wallowing in self-misery. He had perfected the dejected look in his normally bright blue eyes, had mastered the sullen appearance of his face and had tweaked the slump to his shoulders to be utterly precise, leaving no doubt in anyones mind that this was a boy intent on moping. Normally, when his epic emo stance surfaced, his best friend Zack would detect it and force it away, finding random ways to cheer the blond cadet up, including vandalizing the Materia room, so that many walls sported phrases such as "ChocoMan has been here" and "In need of a painful lay? Call Scarlet at 666-PAIN".

But today, no one would pull Cloud from his moping, as Zack was on a mission, leaving the spiky haired boy alone with his misery. And he fully planned to take advantage of this, carefully dodging any attention as he made his way out to an empty training ground to wallow in peace. Cloud sighed as he sat beneath one of the few trees that were dotting the landscape of the grounds, staring out at the sky, willing the nearly set sun to disappear so that he could properly indulge in his depression. As the light finally began to fade from the green-tinged sky, Cloud settled down into his demoralizing thoughts. He was small, weak, unfit for SOLDIER. He would never get the attention of the people he wanted to. As with so many other cadets striving to join SOLDIER, Cloud had a crush on the Silver General. He knew it was an impractical desire, he wasn't worthy of anyones attentions, let alone that of the Great General Sephiroth. But, Gaia damned, the man was beautiful. All three of the Generals were, but, as Cloud had yet to see either of the other two Generals, other than in pictures and from Zack's descriptions, that left Cloud to focus on the unobtainable, untouchable, gorgeous Silver General.

So deep he was in his dismay at being unimportant, Cloud failed to notice that the training field was no longer empty. Well, unaware until he heard the clang of metal on metal. When he looked up to the sound, all thoughts of Sephiroth flew from his mind. There, before his humble eyes, were two ethereal creatures, sparring. One was taller, broader with dark hair and the other was...breathtaking. Short auburn hair framed a delicate looking face which was accompanied by a lithe figure. Both picturesque figures were shirtless, their well defined muscles quivering as their feet skimmed the ground in the dance of the battle. Their swords met time and again, the playfulness apparent in their spar as both men were grinning, taunting each other. A flare drew Cloud's eyes as the auburn haired man, whom Cloud had mentally dubbed Cinnamon, summoned a fire spell as his comrade, Chocolate in Cloud's mind, simply rolled his eyes as he awaited the spell, deflecting it with the flat of his...whoa...HUGE blade, now that Cloud took a look at it. The sword looked taller and wider than Cloud himself, and Chocolate seemed to be wielding it like a simple stick, as though it weighed nothing at all. Cinnamon just smirked and resumed his earlier assault with his modest looking blade. His blade looked similar to the regular broadswords Cloud handled in class, only, it was red and seemed to almost glow. The swords met again, a loud crashing sound, before both men parted, panting as sweat poured over their magnificent bodies. A chuckle sounded across the field as the men stared out at the landscape, gently shoving at each other, all fight leaving their bodies, before the larger one, Chocolate, turned to head back towards the building.

"You coming in?" Chocolate asked, his deep voice booming across the field.

"No, I think I am going to linger a bit longer, old friend, get some of that 'fresh air' everyone talks about," Cinnamon responded, his eyes never leaving the horizon.

Chocolate simply chuckled again before entering the building, leaving Cloud and Cinnamon alone on the field. Assuming he had went as unnoticed as always, Cloud went to stand quietly, hoping to sneak past the stranger and head back inside.

"Enjoy the show, Cadet?" Cinnamon's silky voice floated across to Cloud.

Cloud, startled to know that he had, indeed, been noticed, stuttered out, "Y...ye...yes, s-sir."

Cinnamon then turned to face Cloud, allowing the cadet to gaze fully upon his glorious effigy. Cloud's sky colored hues tracing the softness of the other man's face, the features well defined, but still velvety in appearance and fell to the fullness of Cinnamon's lips, a deep crimson color, before skidding up his adorable nose to meet the man's slate colored ones. He allowed himself a moment to drown in those orbs before remembering himself and looking away.

"S..sorry, sir, I didn't mean to watch, I didn't realize anyone would be coming out here, sir."

Cinnamon smiled softly at the cadet's apparent shyness before turning back to the horizon, watching as the pale moon began to rise, bathing the field in a faint shimmer.

"And what are you doing out here alone, cadet? Shouldn't you be out with your friends? It is the weekend, after all."

"I'm just out here to... think, sir. I don't really have any friends. Well, except Zack, but he is on mission. I like to come out to clear my head without too many people around."

Cinnamon turned back to him, a radiant smile dancing across his face.

"Ah, you know Lt. Fair, then?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you must be Strife, am I correct?"

Cloud stood wide eyed. How had this God known his name? "Y-yes, sir. How did you know?"

Cinnamon chuckled, a deep sound that Cloud could almost feel.

"The puppy rarely shuts up about his newest protege, an adorable blond cadet named Cloud Strife. My name is Genesis, young one."

Cloud's heart began pounding frantically in his chest at the knowledge that Zack actually talked about him to other people. And then the name the older male had given him clicked in his mind, and the pounding stopped. Completely.

"You...you're General Rhapsodos? It's an honor, sir!" Cloud managed to squeak out as his mind began willing his heart to start beating again before he passed out in front of the General. 'And to think, I named him Cinnamon. THE General Rhapsodos. What was I THINKING,' Cloud mentally berated himself.

"At ease, cadet, call me Genesis. No need for formality out here."

"Of course, Genesis, sir, whatever you say, sir."

Genesis rolled his eyes at the shaking cadet, finding the trembling boy quite beautiful. He had been hearing about this particular cadet for months from Angeal's student, Zack. He began walking towards the younger male, leaning on the tree next to him before turning his eyes back to the full moon in front of them, sneaking glances at the boy from the corner of his eyes. He had sensed the boy when he and Angeal had decided to come out for a spar, but has chosen to ignore him as he didn't appear to be intending on interrupting their sword play. Now he took the chance to idly check over the blond. He had heard Zack call the cadet cute, but that was an understatement. This boy was innocence incarnate, untouched and naive...and beautiful! He radiated an angelic presence that made Genesis' blood thrum with excitement and unvoiced desires. He needed to distract himself from the visage of the boys pale expanse of skin, reflecting the moonlight where his white undershirt didn't cover. Clad in only the undershirt and his training pants due to the warmth of the evening, the cadet was a vision to behold.

Genesis cleared his throat before speaking, "So, Cloud, anything in particular on your mind? You seem to be exerting what Zack calls your 'Emo Cloud,' I believe it was."

The boy's face filled with blood, "Nothing too particular, sir, just my normal thoughts."

"And what would that be? You are much too pretty to be frowning so, therefor it must have been something unhappy."

Genesis' blood warmed as the flush spread from Cloud's face down his neck.

"Just pondering the likeliness of making it into SOLDIER, sir. And finding someo..." Cloud cut himself off, why was he spilling his heart out to someone he didn't even know?

"Finding someone? Are you lonely, cadet?" Genesis purred out, bringing his gaze to rest fully upon the blond, dropping all pretense of studying the moon.

"A little, sir. The only friend I have made so far is Zack, most of the other cadets hate me, because I am so small. They think I don't belong here, and sometimes I wonder. And then I see Zack with Angeal, and I can't help but want someone like that. I'm sorry, sir, I shouldn't be weighing you down with my personal life. I should probably go," Cloud said, turning as though to make his way back inside, before being stopped by a hand on his bare arm, causing goosebumps to spread from the area, electricity seeming to dance along his nerves.

"Nonsense, Cloud. I asked, after all. Just relax, I won't bite," Genesis said, his voice dropping slightly, the husky tones doing nothing for Cloud's nerves.

"Well, al-alright, sir, if you are sure. Why are _you_ out here, sir?" he asked, curiosity playing in his light voice.

Genesis smiled sadly before answering, "You aren't the only lonely one, Cloud. Even I get lonely."

"You, sir? How could you ever be lonely. Everyone here adores you guys. I can't imagine you ever having to be lonely...sir," Cloud's voice filled with disbelief reached Genesis' ear.

"Admire, yes. But very few really know me as a man, Cloud. Most see the General, as they see all of us. It would be nice to have what Angeal and Puppy have, it's quite rare," he paused as he felt a slim, calloused hand slip into his own larger grip.

They stood there in silence for a few moments, both allowing their bodies to acclimate to the foreign touch. Cloud wasn't sure what he had been thinking when he reached for the General's hand, the sadness in the older male's voice clutched at his heart, made him want to sooth the older man. He had never imagined that someone as great as General Rhapsodos would ever be lonely.

"And what about you, Cloud? How could you not have someone special?"

"I am just a nobody, sir. Why would anyone want me?" Cloud whispered, depression weighing in his voice.

"Nobody? Cloud, you are quite extraordinary. I don't believe I have seen one as beautiful as you in a great long while."

"Beautiful, sir?" the cadet asked, as though the idea was ludicrous.

"Do you honestly not realize just how gorgeous you are, Cloud? Your eyes are such a bright blue, they glow, so brilliant and shining. You are petite and lithe, and I can already tell you have quite a bit of strength coming your way. And you are so kind. Yes, cadet, beautiful, inside and out," Genesis managed to rasp out, unable to believe that the boy could not see it in himself.

He was shook from these thoughts as he suddenly found a pair of lips on his. Genesis' eyes snapped wide in surprise as the boy pulled back, loneliness and desperation swirling in the depths of his eyes, mixed with something more basic, lust. The shock was quickly replaced by the longing burning through his veins and he reached forward, sliding a slim finger from his free hand through one of Cloud's belt loops, drawing the unsure boy closer before lowering his face to recapture the plump lips of the angelic blond. Melding their mouths together, he feathered his tongue along the seam of Cloud's lips, begging, no insisting, for entrance, which he was granted near instantaneously. Dipping his tongue into the warm, wet cavern of the cadet's mouth, Genesis moaned at the purity he tasted there, the untouched innocence his tongue gleaned from the abyss. Deciding it would be better to restrain himself before it went too far, Genesis closed off the kiss with a soft 'pop' of his now swollen lips before pulling back to gaze upon the gorgeous cadet.

Cloud turned his face up to the General's, his chest heaving as he regained his breath. A large smile plastered itself across his face before he placed a gentle peck on the taller male's lips and turning towards the building. He was halfway there before he turned back to the frozen Crimson General, a soft look in his eyes.

"Thank you, sir," he voiced, a waver apparent in his voice.

"For what, Cloud?"

"I don't feel so lonely anymore," he said before entering the building, leaving Genesis out in the dark.

"Nor do I, cadet, nor do I," Genesis whispered to himself, his hand ghosting over his lips.


	2. Are you sure?

Genesis could honestly say he had never been this out-of-sorts in his life. Thoughts of the blond cadet would not stop racing through his mind, even a week later. As much as he tried to wrangle them into submission, the kiss he had shared with the younger man kept frolicking across the landscape in his head. And it was unnerving, to say the least. Never before had someone been so intently glued into his mind and Genesis was unsure what to do about it. On the one hand, he could hunt down the young cadet and attempt to woo the boy, or he could do what he had been doing all week: mope. And mope he did, even causing some distress with Angeal, whom had always felt overprotective of his carefree friend. It was Angeal's distress at Genesis' apparent depression that caused the broad man to show up at Genesis' apartment, demanding the other General accompany him to watch Zack train. Amidst much grumbling and protests, Genesis was finally dragged, almost literally, from the blank surroundings of his home to the same training grounds they had sparred at the previous week, the same field where he had shared a touching kiss with a gorgeous blond cadet by the name of Cloud Strife.

When they arrived at the training ground, it was empty, much to Genesis' surprise. He had expected Angeal's overzealous lover bouncing around as he awaited his teacher.

"So, where is your puppy, Angeal? I thought you dragged me out here to watch you train him. Finally get past paper training?" Genesis asked with a smirk.

"Oi, you wound me Genesis. I just had to wait for Spiky, here, to finish getting ready. And I will have you know, I was perfectly house trained before Angeal came along. I rarely have an accident anymore," came a boisterous voice from behind him, belonging to the infamous puppy, Zack Fair.

"Oh, that is such a lie! I swear, even a dog picks up after themselves more than you do," a softer voice claimed, its owner's blue eyes dancing with laughter.

Genesis froze at the sound of the boy's voice, struck to the spot by the object of his obsession being in front of him. Turning to Angeal, a note of confusion played in his eyes and voice.

"I thought you brought me to watch you train Zack?"

Angeal tilted his head to the side, minor concern shifting his facial features before he smoothed them out.

"No, I told you _we_ were going to watch him train. Watch him train Cadet Strife, actually. Is that a problem, Gen?"

Zack and Cloud looked at the exchange between the two friends, curious, but remaining respectfully silent before Zack clapped a hand roughly on Cloud's shoulder.

"Hey Spiky, meet General Genesis Rhapsodos, the Crimson General. And of course, you know Angeal," Zack claimed, a smile softening his otherwise loud voice.

"Hi, General Hewley, sir. Nice to see you again, General Rhapsodos, sir," the timid reply came from the blond.

"WHAT?! You met Gen and didn't tell me? When? How? Where? Why?" Zack was practically dancing, he was bouncing around so much, not liking that he had been kept out of the loop.

"Cadet Strife observed a spar between your mentor and myself last week, Zack. Now please calm down before you give yourself a stroke. And it is lovely seeing you again, as well, cadet. But please, don't allow me to interrupt, better get started before something shiny comes along and distracts the puppy," Genesis said smoothly, earning a glare from Zack.

Cloud giggled before being hauled off by Zack, who had chosen to drag the cadet to the middle of the field as punishment for laughing at him. Genesis heard the blond squeak as he was abruptly dropped to the ground, Zack no longer gripping his collar. Sounds of the cadet's grumblings floated across the field as he reached to tug his uniform top over his head, Zack following suit, as it was rather warm out. Sliding apart, Cloud rolled his shoulders, the developing muscles there shifting beneath the skin as Zack did a couple of squats before swinging a Buster-style sword around in a large arc, indicating he was ready. Taking a stance, Cloud settled into form, his broadsword held at the ready. Zack launched into action, drawing the large sword towards the cadet, who parried it with skill before settling back into his pose. As they fought, the two Generals just watched, Angeal examining Zack for any flaws in form and Cloud for any pointers he would need to give to his puppy for later training; Genesis just watching the ripple of muscles and skin in the sparring dance before him.

They both leaned against the building, hording what little shade was available in the heat of the day, offering the smallest bit of comfort from the smothering warmth of the afternoon.

"So, what do you think of the cadet?" Angeal asked of his friend, trying to draw the quiet man from his shell without probing too much.

"Cloud? He seems to be doing very well, although his form could use a bit of work. See how his feet are positioned," Genesis said, pointing to where the two younger men were still battling, "he is going to lose balance if he doesn't slide it out more. And his arms aren't positioned quite right, they stick out too much, he is losing potential power there." Genesis faded out a bit, the moving form of the cadet drawing his mind back to that night, causing him to lose focus a bit.

If Angeal noticed, he kept it to himself and then turned his attention back to the pair sparring ahead of them, mentally cataloging everything for later examination. His musings were interrupted by his PHS ringing, the shrill sound causing he and Genesis to both jump slightly.

"This is Hewley."

"..."

"No, that's fine, Sephiroth, we will be there in a moment."

Angeal snapped his phone shut, shouting at Zack and Cloud to stand at ease, causing the two boy's to relax, shoving and punching at each other playfully.

"Zack, I am afraid we have to cut this short. General Sephiroth needs to see us in his office with information on your upcoming review."

"Awww, do we gotta, Angeal? We were having fun, weren't we, Spiky?" Zack whined, turning to the cadet.

"Speak for yourself, Zack, I was getting my ass pounded into the dirt while you laughed..." Cloud pouted, "I can just finish up myself, work on katas or something, I will be fine."

"I would be more than happy to help you, cadet. If you would like, of course," Genesis was shocked to find himself offering.

Cloud looked to Genesis in surprise, "I would be honored, sir. If it isn't too much trouble, that is, sir."

"No trouble at all, Strife, I assure you."

"Well, then, that is settled, come along, pup. No need to keep the General waiting," Angeal said, leading Zack from the training grounds. Zack quickly stumbled after his mentor, shrugging back into his uniform shirt.

Genesis watched the two dark haired SOLDIERs leave the field before shedding his coat, exposing his sleeveless uniform top. He debated for a moment before reaching for the clasps to the straps across his chest, deciding it was too warm to attempt training outdoors in this heat and unhooked the leather from his body, allowing the armor to fall. Reaching behind his head, he tugged at his shirt, yanking it over his head and tossing it on the ground with the leather. He leaned over and grabbed his blade from the pile, rolling his shoulders slightly in an imitation of the blond earlier.

"Alright, cadet. I did notice a couple of things you need to work at. Nothing major, mind you, just little things that Zack probably wouldn't notice, due to his considerably larger stature. Those two Goliaths tend to forget that with a smaller body comes a different center of gravity, apparently. Luckily, I am much closer to your size than they are, so let's get started, shall we?"

Cloud nodded at the man's comments, overly grateful that the Crimson General had agreed to help out. He had watched as Genesis had stripped down to his cargo pants and undershirt, a blush rising to color his fair skin with a rose hue. Shaking his head to rid his mind of the thoughts he had been having all week, most starring this particular General and his luscious lips, Cloud quickly followed Genesis out to the middle of the field again, unconsciously sliding into form once again. He attempted to hide his surprise when Genesis moved behind him, instead of across from him.

"Sir?"

"At ease, Cadet. It is much easier to show you how to move from this position. Now, first item of business," Genesis said, placing his feet on the outside of Cloud's and wrapping his arms to rest his hands on Cloud's sword, "you need to scoot your feet slightly closer together. You have been attempting to mimic Zack's distance, but he is much broader than you. They should never be more than shoulder width apart, or you will lose balance. If you lose balance, you lose the battle."

Genesis demonstrating, using his own feet to push Cloud's closer together, while Cloud nodded, paying close attention and ignoring all thoughts of _who_ was pressed against his back, surrounding his body with heat.

"Next, remember, your arms can't be flailing about like that. You are losing too much potential power. Keep them close to your body...good, like that...it may seem awkward right now, but you will get used to it, and then you will see the difference it makes."

Cloud nodded again, trying not to notice the way the older male's breath ghosted over his ears.

"And, most importantly...your hips," Genesis purred into the cadet's ear, bringing his hands to rest on the slim hips, shifting them slightly and bringing the cadet flush with his body. "These need to be properly lined up at all times. Any power your arms don't provide will come from your hips, so as your arms and shoulders move like this," he said, changing Cloud's pose, "your hips need to compensate and move like this." Genesis used his own lower torso to shift Cloud, enjoying the feel of the blond moving against him, fitting perfectly in the shelter of his body.

Cloud's breath caught at the feel of Genesis moving against him, sliding him into position. 'This is _not_ sexual, just focus,' he mentally berated himself, attempting to bring his mind back to his training. Refocusing his mind back on the moves the General was showing him, he couldn't help pick up the tension vibrating between them, both of their bodies taut with the strain of restraint. The General must have noticed it as well, and pulled away from Cloud, who let out a mental groan.

Genesis walked to the front of the cadet and pulled his sword from where he had stuck it into the dirt, struggling to bring his body under control, an erection threatening to make itself known just from his proximity to the golden haired boy.

"Alright, Cloud, let's see if that helps you any," he said, his smooth tenor voice resonating in Cloud's ears as the General assumed a similar stance.

Cloud willed his muscles to relax, taking a deep breath before attacking with full force, allowing his body to control itself, using his instincts to move. The attack was blocked and returned, forcing him to assume a more defensive posture before jumping back to continue his assault. They continued the mock fight, Cloud noticing that the pointers he had been given were, indeed, helping his balance quite a bit. He had nearly forgotten his arousal until Genesis managed a leg sweep, landing the cadet flat on his back. The General landed on top of him, his knees trapping Cloud's hands at his side, his weight pinning the rest of the blond's body. Genesis had his sword in hand, held with the point facing towards Cloud, his other hand gripping the pale neck beneath him. Cloud looked up into the General's eyes, frozen when he saw the slate depths swirling, darkening the color and flecks of green dancing in and out of the gray of his iris. And like that, the fight was over, Genesis descending on the cadet, embroiling his lips in a battle.

Their lips crashed together, fighting for dominance, teeth nipping at tender skin, tongues twining and shoving at each other. Genesis moaned, simultaneously tossing his sword to the side and carefully sliding his knees off of Cloud's hands, allowing the younger male more movement but still pinning him by hands to the blond's shoulders. Cloud's newly free hand reached up and tangled in the auburn hair hovering over him, gripping the silky strands as his tongue went on a conquest inside Genesis' mouth, staking his claim in the wet warmth. The taste of the man was intoxicating and Cloud realized his first name for the man, Cinnamon, was appropriate; he tasted sweet and spicy and absolutely delicious. Frantically, he moaned into the older man's mouth, his hips waiting for no instruction from his brain before lifting and grinding into the General, who returned the sentiment, the growl vibrating in his chest when their groins met, providing them with mind shattering friction. A gasp sounded between the two, neither sure who had released the sound and deep blue eyes met and held with slate gray, both swirling, deepening the shades.

They reached a conclusion at the same moment, there were too many clothes separating them. Cloud's hands skated across the damp cotton of Genesis' undershirt before meeting the top edge of the General's pants and tugging the tucked-in material free. His hands quickly delved beneath the clinging fabric, his fingertips skidding and sliding across the slick muscles of the General's abdomen, the well-defined ridges catching his attention as he gently dug his blunt fingernails into the sensitive flesh, before gripping at his sides. The motions brought Genesis back to reality, his hands jerking at Cloud's shirt, shifting the material up to allow his lips the freedom to explore the developing terrain of the blond's stomach. Genesis feasted like a starving man, nibbling at the buffet of ivory skin beneath him, scraping carefully at a now exposed nipple, the tiny sting covered quickly by his lapping tongue. Impatience caused him to tear the blond's shirt down the front and then tugging his own off, leaning forward again to capture this ethereal beauty's lips, groaning loudly as they were able to feel flesh on flesh at last.

"Gaia, Cloud, how you undo me," a hoarse whisper slipped past Genesis' lips.

Their oral war came to a screeching halt when the sound of voices filtered through to their lust fogged minds. They broke apart quickly, their lungs straining to fill their oxygen deprived body with much needed air. Cadets were filing out around them, rushing to their next class. None took notice of the two heavy individuals that were staring at each other in the middle of the field, both willing their erections into submission.

Genesis recovered first, coming over to Cloud and patting his back, discreetly leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Would you like to continue this someplace more private, Cadet?"

A quick nod front the cadet had them both rushing to grab up discarded articles of clothing and long abandoned weapons before rushing towards the building, the General leading the way. Cloud followed not two steps behind the taller man, who had shrugged his coat back on as Cloud tugged his scratchy uniform top back over his head, hiding his pale flesh once more. Both were still nearly breathless as they resisted the urge to molest each other in the elevator, sensitive to the fact that there were cameras watching. After what seemed an eternity, they finally arrived at a door, casually marked with 'General Genesis Rhapsodos'. Genesis turned to Cloud, searching for uncertainty in the deep blue orbs.

"Are you sure about this, Cloud?"


	3. More than sure!

**Disclaimer:** Same as always...not owned by me...I wish....

"Are you sure about this, Cloud?"

The question hit Cloud's ears, and he thought about it for a nanosecond before wrapping his arms around the slender man staring at him.

"Very sure, sir."

It was the only assurance Genesis needed as he slammed his hand impatiently into the scanner beside his door, the sound of electronics sounding behind him as his door slid open, allowing him to back the cadet and himself through the entrance. The door slid shut with another whirring sound as the Crimson General quickly shrugged his coat off and attacked Cloud's uniform top, tossing it haphazardly on the floor. Quickly resuming where they had left off on the training grounds, Genesis maneuvered Cloud back against the cold steel of the door, the cadet hissing at the contrast of the cool against his heated flesh. He was quickly silenced as lips covered his, a brief moment passing before his mouth was plundered by Genesis' slick tongue, flicking up to taste the roof of his mouth then hurriedly engaging the blond's tongue in a battle. They parted momentarily, panting to refill their lungs with much needed oxygen.

"Mmmm, you taste like honey, Cloud. Soft, sweet, pure..." Genesis moaned as his hands gripped the smaller male's hips, his fingertips grazing the pale flesh above the cargo pants, smooth and pliable.

Cloud whimpered, his blue eyes swirling with need, his arms skimming up the taller man's arms to wrap around his neck as he forced their lips together. The action caused Genesis' hands to slide further back and down to Cloud's thighs, lifting the petite blond against the door, wrapping the strong, coltish legs around his own waist, bringing their desires together, making the cadet gasp into the General's mouth. The kiss turned vicious as Cloud moved like liquid in Genesis' embrace, his body undulating against the auburn haired man in search of more brain stopping friction. Genesis tore his mouth from Cloud's, nipping and licking his way up the cadet's smooth jawline to the pale expanse of neck being offered to him shamelessly. His teeth tugged at the delectable lobe dangling so teasingly in front of his slate eyes, his tongue gathering more of the adored taste that belonged to the blond boy. He flicked his tongue over the lobe before tracing the shell of his ear, his warm breath dancing across Cloud's skin, making his heart pound harder and his breathing to become more ragged.

"Oh, Gaia, Gen....Genesis," came the blond's breathless voice, his delicate fingers abandoning the auburn strands to dance along the General's neck and down to his shoulders, where he established a firmer grip, his blunt nails digging deliciously into supple skin. His head fell back against the door as Genesis mapped out his neck with flushed lips, sucking suggestively at Cloud's voice box before trailing lower to lave at the hollow in his throat, drawing a mewling sound from the writhing blond. Scraping his teeth gently over a pronounced collarbone, Genesis latched onto the juncture of neck and shoulder, biting down into the sensitive area, making the boy in his arms vicious, a fluid body of arms and legs and teeth as Genesis sucked on the skin between his teeth, a large purple bruise forming as Cloud growled, grinding into his General with purpose, the heat radiating from him overpowering.

Pulling his head back to eye the vivid mark on the blond's neck, Genesis returned Cloud's growl, possessiveness pouring from him in waves, the need to show anyone and everyone that this blond beauty, this angel incarnate was _his_ damn it! He tongued the mark as he slid a hand forward, palming the hardness he found there, the evidence of Cloud's need pressing against the zipper of the black cargo pants. The passion-hazed blond uttered glorious sounds as Genesis manipulated his length through the rough cloth.

"Please...want...want you...now" the blond managed to pant out.

Unable to deny him, Genesis ground his own hips forward, making sure Cloud was supported by the door behind him before bringing both hands to quickly unbutton the heavy pants that separated their bodies, deftly flipping the button open and sliding down the zipper. He was greeted by the deep blue silk of Cloud's boxers. Genesis masterfully weaved his hand through the opening in the front, his bare hand finding the heated length, granting Cloud the friction he demanded.

"Oh sweet Shiva!"

Cloud groaned impatiently when the hand was removed, only to delve in again from the top, expert hands sliding beneath the elastic to once again grip Cloud's erection and using the distraction the blond felt to slide his other hand behind the cadet, slipping it down to grip a tightly muscled glute, never ceasing his movements on the younger male's cock. Diving his head back down, he captured Cloud's mewling cry as an orgasm ripped through the delicate body, shaking the boy to his core as his eyes rolled back, his hips thrusting into the rough texture of Genesis' hand to ride out the remnants of his completion. When Genesis felt the last dribbles of viscous fluid evacuating itself from the still hard length in his hands, he pulled back from the panting boy to taste the essence the boy had spilled. He efficiently cleaned his soiled hand with his tongue, savoring the flavor the played across his tongue.

"Holy Minerva, Cloud, you taste good," he murmured into the blond's ear, drawing a shudder from the boy.

Gingerly, he pulled Cloud against his body, the blond cadet's sweat drenched body sliding off the door with a faint sticking sound. Genesis trailed his lips back to Cloud's mouth, swiftly parting the reddened lips with his tongue, allowing Cloud to glean the taste of himself from Genesis' mouth, their tongues smoothly exchanging dominance between them as Genesis carried Cloud to the couch, sending the boy sprawling as he lowered his own body between the blond's legs. Cloud bucked beneath him, groaning as his still-hard length brushed against Genesis' stomach, his body still begging for another touch, another taste, anything, everything, _more_. Genesis tugged Cloud's pants further down, fumbling with the cadet's shoes so he could finish stripping the younger male, ridding him of all obstacles, nothing obscuring the beautiful, lithe form beneath him. Genesis proceeded to drop kisses down the blond's body, sucking and licking at random pieces of flesh, worshiping the cadet's body with lips, teeth and tongue, teasingly avoiding the straining length. He left sprinkled kisses all the way down to Cloud's feet, small and almost dainty in his hands. He raised his slate eyes, searching out the deep blue orbs of his lover as he hovered his mouth above the prominent erection presented to him, locking eyes with Cloud as he slowly lowered his mouth to the recently spent hardness, his lips circling the head, a light suction making Cloud groan loudly, his hands delving into cinnamon strands as more of his desire disappeared within the wet confines of Genesis' mouth.

"Fu....fuck, Genesis...." Cloud squeaked out, leaning further into the couch, his eyes still trained on the erotic vision in front of him.

Genesis hummed softly around the erection, the vibrations sending miniature shocks through the blond, his slim body bucking beneath Genesis. Genesis lifted a hand from Cloud's hip, his fingers tip toeing towards the blond's face, sliding smoothly across Cloud's lips. Cloud opened his mouth at the wordless request, drawing the digits into his wet cavern, his tongue flicking over the tips before diving between the two fingers, prodding at the webbing before applying calculated suction to the invading appendages. With his other hand, Genesis deftly opened the clasp of his own pants, sliding the zipper down with little ceremony, giving access to his hand, diving down to grip his own erection, his mouth still sucking and nibbling at Cloud's hard need. He groaned loudly at the combined sensation of Cloud suckling his fingers and his own fingers circling his length, stroking it in time with the sucking. A heat was spreading throughout his body, the fire of his desire burning at his nerve endings. Once the he was satisfied that his fingers were thoroughly saturated, he reluctantly pulled his digits from the warm oasis, tracing down Cloud's body, gripping the shaking thighs on either side of him before moving up, moistly fondling the blond's hanging orbs to rub gently at Cloud's perineum. As his hand dropped further, so did his head, taking more of the shaft into his mouth as he traced his fingertips around Cloud's entrance, urging the tense muscles to relax under his ministrations. Cloud made a conscious effort to loosen his muscles, melting into the massage of skillful fingers, blue eyes locked on slate gray.

Genesis groaned as he gripped and stroked his own shaft, the fire danced along his veins, urging him further down Cloud's shaft, his finger prodding at the entrance to the cadet, sliding in smoothly, slowly, carefully. Cloud became molten beneath him, expletives flying from pretty lips as he pushed down on the invader, his body accepting it gracefully, loosening more as Genesis buried his head in the blond's lap, his nose nuzzling into soft, blond curls, his throat working around the length being forced down it. Cloud gasped, his hips rocking, alternating between working his hardness further into Genesis' mouth and grinding down on slender fingers, Genesis' own hips mimicking the action, rocking into his palm, the heat inside beginning to coil. Genesis pulled his mouth reluctantly from the teen, his voice raspy as he groaned, fisting himself a few more times before easing another finger into Cloud. He panted harshly as he carefully pumped the digits into the cadet, loosening the entrance more, the coiling heat burning hotter as he imagined plunging into the tightness encasing his fingers.

"Genesis, now...need you....pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease...."

Unable to resist the pleading tone, he quickly finished his preparations, gently freeing his fingers from inside the blond, smoothly moving along his body, using a firm grip to drag the teen by his hips to the edge of the couch, bringing their groins together with delicious friction that left them both biting back groans. Looking for any sign of rejection in the blond's eyes, he found only lust and need swirling in the blue depths as he carefully positioned himself at the entrance, the wiggling of Cloud easing him inside the tight entrance. Making every effort to move slowly, to allow the blond to adjust, Genesis groaned loudly as Cloud slammed himself down, burying Genesis' girth inside of himself, gasping at the effort.

"Sweet Shiva, Cloud, are you okay?" Genesis' voice was laced with concern.

"Move...move, Gen, please," came the breathy reply.

Following the orders, Gen began to slowly, gently, pump into the lithe teen, keep his actions small and subtle until all traces of pain had vanished from the pale visage beneath him. Once that beautiful flushed face was completely taken with pleasure, he sped up his efforts, the heat coiling inside unwilling to wait any longer to be released, his control slipping as Cloud moved and writhed beneath him, bringing him that much closer. Lending a hand to the blond's efforts, he grasped Cloud's bouncing erection, palming it in time with his thrusts, the breathy tones coming from the blond indicating that he was close to the edge as well, making him double his efforts, his mouth dropping down to cover a peaked nipple, laving it with teeth and tongue. The cadet moaned loudly, his body tightening around the auburn haired General, the advantage of his youth bringing him to peak quickly. Genesis masterfully manipulated the hardened flesh, moving down to gently squeeze tight globes there. With a muffled groan and an arch, Cloud spent himself, small amounts of white fluid dribbling over Genesis' fingers, the tightening around his own length drawing him over the into the abyss, his cock pulsing inside the vice-like grip around him, his completion washing over him.

"Cloud....oh my Gods, you are perfection," he whispered, leaning to feed the words into the cadet's ear.

Cloud threaded his fingers through auburn hair, his chest still heaving as he panted, words escaping him. Slowly, Genesis pulled himself from the boy, snagging some tissues to quickly clean up the both of them before climbing onto the couch, drawing the blond into him embrace, a blanket across the back of the couch staving off the cold.

"You are truly special, my Cloud....now rest, my sweet blond..."


End file.
